Foxy Lady
by Waffleface
Summary: Ahri's rambunctious antics have become disruptive to order within the League. Another champion, one of the few who can resist her charms, is tasked by the Summoners to tutor her in the ways of the world.
1. Chapter 1

_Rated M for sex, alcohol, violence and smut later._

Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends and any associated characters or locations.

They are the property of Riot Games.

* * *

><p>The six o'clock sun overlooked the Institute of War from far above Mount Targon, ancestral home of the mighty Rakkor. Beams of light found their way down from the yellow orb in the sky, and their soft glow roused many a sleeping guard and merchant, awakening them for a day's work.<p>

These same beams of light now glared through the stained glass windows of a certain champions' quarters. If one looked through the window the sunlight was entering from, they would view a most peculiar sight.

Piles of blankets, fur, and clothing lay sprawled out irregularly against the floor, some stacked high, other less than an inch tall. A short, brown, tiny table had been shoved to the corner of the room, blocking a door that lay on the wall opposite a large, purple bed. A second door was to the left, parallel to the bed, and an ornate, multicolored rug covered the entire floor.

Two shapes, so close together as to appear almost indistinguishable, huddled in the bed, covered by blankets. When the sunbeams flashed over them, one of them stirred, squealing.

Ahri hadn't gotten too much sleep last night, and her eyes were now bleary and ringed with dark skin. Yawning, she stretched her arms and legs under the sheets, feeling the pleasurable pop of now-relaxed muscles. Looking out the window from her bed, she took a moment to try to determine what time it could be. She gave up and brought one of her tails up to scratch her ears, taking a few experimental sniffs with her sensitive nose.

The room smelled of sweat, expensive wine, and sex. More specifically, the musk of a post-coital male.

_I probably have somewhere to be. I better get a move on._

She rolled over, bumping into another shape. Leaning over, Ahri nudged it once.

Jax's purple helmet poked out from under the rug, yawns still coming from the inside of the mask. She giggled and pulled the covers down to his waist, exposing his blue skin and chiseled muscles to the world. Grinning, she traced a finger along his abdominals and brought her hand up to squeeze a nipple. He grunted and pushed her roughly away from him, swinging his feet off the edge of the bed and sitting down. Ahri crawled up and wrapped her arms around his chest, her tails twirling with excitement behind her.

"Morning, champ. How was last night?"

Jax didn't respond, instead forcing himself away from her grasp and standing up, fumbling about, looking for his armor and lamppost. Ahri continued talking to herself.

"Yes, I enjoyed it too. What are you doing today? I'll probably get summoned three or so times, I seem to be popular these days."

She brought a tail up to her face, and chewed on the tip lightly, her hands on her cheeks as she rested on her elbows. Jax, meanwhile, had found his armor and was already almost half-dressed.

"Why don't we…go again?"

Jax kept up his silence, but shoved his arms through his breastplate and motioned her over. She leapt towards him gleefully, but he only shook his head and pointed to the straps on his back.

_Guess he wants me to help him secure his armor on_.

Ahri reached out and grasped a length of leather in her right hand, and Jax nodded once. Licking her lips, she ran her left hand along the bumps of his spin, feeling him shudder underneath her touch. Looping the hide through the holes in the back of the chest piece, she chatted away. She knew she was annoying him to no end, so she didn't cease talking.

"What about tonight, then? You're too good for just once, you know."

_I'm trying to suppress and control my addiction to souls, so I need really, really proficient lovers to keep me satisfied. And he certainly fits the bill._

For the first time, Jax spoke, his deep, raspy baritone cutting through her soft words.

"There's a meeting today. I got an invitation yesterday morning."

"Really?"

That caught her attention. The Higher-up League Summoners were basically therapists to her, so she was keenly interested in any sort of meeting they might call to order. She finished tying together the last strap on his armor, and began massaging his neck, wringing out the knots and mounds of tense muscle.

"I don't recall being invited. What's it about?"

Jax grabbed his lamppost, stepped away from her, and laughed.

"You, apparently."

And then he was gone, her door swinging on its hinges

_A meeting? Concerning me? And I wasn't even invited! How rude!_

Confused, Ahri threw herself back on her bed and lay on her back, fiddling with the ends of two of her tails.

_I wonder…what could it be about? _

Suddenly, the most obvious answer came to her, and she sighed, covering her face with her tail in frustration.

_Oh, boy. This ought to be good._

* * *

><p>"Order! Order!"<p>

Zandal Paxus, a Summoner of the League, banged repeatedly on the podium with his fist, attempting to bring the room to attention. Rows of seats inclined seats formed a half-circle around a speaker's podium and stage at the back of the massive, white amphitheatre. The ceiling was a mass of swirling galaxies, stars, and constellations that reached up infinitely.

The seats were filled with dozens of characters, each engrossed in their own personal disputes, jokes, and conversations. Keeping them silent was always a challenge, as was separating champions who had personal vendettas against one another. Last time a meeting was called, Graves, one of the newer competitors, had to be escorted out of the room after he had attempted to blast the enigmatic Twisted Fate with his massive shotgun.

Zandal sighed. A young man of twenty, he was unable to command respect when he needed it, being younger than most champions of the League.

"I said order! Order!"

The chatter continued. Either the champions were ignoring him, or they couldn't hear him over the multitude of voices.

Suddenly, light flashed through the chamber, blinding everybody briefly. The champions, dazed and confused by the light, slowly ceased their chatter, turning towards the origin of the brightness.

The Solari warrior, Leona, lowered her hands, the light fading from her palms.

"The Summoner requires your attention, friends. Please focus."

Some of them grumbled a little bit, but they settled down.

Zandal nodded gratefully to Leona, and she waved back before sitting down. She was one of his most regular summons, so he wasn't terribly surprised that she had defended him.

Realizing that he hadn't said anything for almost ten seconds, Zandal cleared his throat and began his speaking.

"The Institute has summoned you here today to discuss the matter of…one of our newest champions. You're all familiar with Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox, correct?"

A chorus of "ayes" greeted his statement. He closed his eyes. This would make his job all the more easier.

"Secondly, you're all familiar with Renekton's imprisonment, correct?"

Before anyone could answer, the doglike Nasus stood up, his towering, regal form overshadowing the rest of the room. When he spoke, his voice echoed throughout the area, the words reverberating up and down Zandal's form.

"We all possess knowledge of my brother's predicament, mage, and I am already aware how our dispute will end. Hasten to the reason for this gathering. I have little time for pleasantries." He stayed standing, but moved to the side, giving the other champions room to see the speaker.

Zandal gulped, and began again.

"Well, it seems that last week he was released from his confinement. By a champion."

He took a moment to let that sink in. Surprisingly, none of them, besides Nasus, seemed terribly concerned with this news. Leona's brother-in-arms, Pantheon, even spoke up.

"We've been called together to be told that a reptile has escaped from his cage? That I missed my chance to put the lizard down? What a waste of my time!" The Rakkor stood tall, the red feathers on the top of his silver helmet hanging high above the crowd. The spear clutched in his hand banged the ground several times in annoyance.

"Watch your tongue, barbarian. I will be the only one to end my brother's suffering for good."

Nasus growled at the arrogant little human from across the room.

"Everyone, please, calm down!" Zandal cried out, desperate to keep order. He had no idea why the higher-ranked Summoners had assigned him to oversee a champion's meeting on his own. He couldn't keep all the champions' attention by himself. Pantheon glared at Nasus, who coolly returned his gaze, but they otherwise showed no signs of hostility.

"Our vision wards show that he was released just after dark five days ago, at about nine o'clock. Then, he returned to his chamber before seven the next morning."

He took a deep breath.

"Apparently, his liberator was Ahri herself."

The room was silent for a moment.

"Why has she done this? Does she not see the danger he poses towards the weaker denizens of this world?" Despite his centuries of wisdom, experience, and study, Nasus was still baffled at the idiocy this planet's denizens could exhibit.

"Well, um..." Zandal fiddled with the corner of his sleeve, trying to formulate his response.

"…we're not really sure. She just walked through the door of his room, opened it from the inside, and waltzed back out with him. Hours later, they both returned and he willingly went back into his cell. We're not really sure what happened."

Nasus covered his forehead with a paw.

"And you had no defenses established to prevent entrance through magic?"

Zandal looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet.

"Not really. We didn't really expect anyone would be stupid enough to break him out."

Zandal felt a tugging at his robe. Looking down, he was greeted by a large, green-brown rodent staring back up at him, a mangled, rancid claw poking at his clothing. It wore nothing besides a dark green and gold trench coat that dragged along the ground, adorned with gold pins and buttons of many varieties. It yellow eyes roved around wildly, never focusing on something for longer than a moment. It spoke in a rapid whine that seemed to pause, hiccup, and regain its stride on a whim.

"Twitch knows why pretty fox-lady talked to big mean lizard, yes, yes he does." Twitch cut himself off, clattering his claws together and giggling wildly, eyes darting around the room.

Zandal coughed and stepped to the side, putting some distance between himself and the flies buzzing about the anthropomorphic rodent.

"Well then…Twitch…could you tell us?"

"Oh yes, yes! Twitch will tell all the big people what happened." He broke out in another fit of giggling.

"Twitch likes to move in the big blue building after all the big people go to their soft sleepies. Twitch sometimes watches these people. Twitch likes watching the pretty ones." He cackled again, pointing in the direction of Sona and some of the other female champions.

Sona frowned and strung a disapproving chord on her etwahl, completing the movement by crossing her arms over her chest.

"Twitch watched the fox-lady leave her room and talk to the lizard. Twitch followed, but Twitch could not hear what the fox-lady said to the lizard. But Twitch saw the fox-lady take him back to her sleep place, and then Twitch heard moans and groans. Twitch stayed and listened, but could not watch." His ears fell down in disappointment.

Zandal shook his head in shock as the champions broke out in mutters. Had Twitch, the mentally unstable rodent, actually just said that Ahri had released Renekton, a being who very much wanted to slaughter much of the world, just to have _sex_ with him?

Well, it certainly explained why Renekton was so willing to return to his cell. But Zandal had to make sure.

"Twitch…" he began cautiously, slowly.

"Are…are you sure that Ahri released Renekton so she could have…relations with him?"

The mutant rat cocked his head, slightly puzzled.

"Twitch think you use big words to seem smart, smart like Twitch." He sneezed once, scattering diseased mucus onto the podium. It began slowly eating tiny holes through the stage. Wiping his nose with a greasy paw, he nodded rapidly.

"Yes, Twitch knows he is right. Same moany sounds that come from the cold-girl's and the angry man's room, oh yes!"

Ashe gasped, blushed a deep red, and scooted away from her husband. Tryndamere fumbled about with his sword, muttering to himself and ignoring the jeers aimed in his direction.

Nasus glared at Zandal, as if blaming him for Ahri's lack of foresight. As it happened, that's pretty much exactly what Nasus did.

"You mean to tell me that a champion-one who you Summoners are personally training to become human-did not understand the dangers of releasing a psychotic demigod on the world?"

"Um…"True, the Institute was guiding Ahri's steps in the process of becoming human, but they had not had much success. Not many female Summoners had the necessary experience to guide a creature-turned woman, and there were far too many underprepared, young male Summoners who leapt at the idea of spending hours alone with the pretty champion. He was among their ranks, certainly, but Zandal knew his limits, and knew he couldn't handle the champion's boundless energy and reckless sex drive. That's one of the reasons he summoned Karthus, the lich, instead of Ahri when his team required a mage. Karthus wasn't constantly speaking in double entendres; in fact, he never spoke much during matches at all. Thus, Zandal was never taxed with juggling communication with both his allies and his champion when he used Karthus. It allowed him to better focus.

"No?"

Nasus sighed, closing his eyes in frustration.

"You humans are utterly hopeless."

There was an awkward silence, which was shortly thereafter broken by the gravelly-toned Gangplank. The pirate waved his scimitar in Zandal's direction.

"Arrr, the wee doggy's right. Ye aren't teachin' the foxy very well, are ye?" The pirate lowered his sword and stroked his chest hair pensively, mumbling to himself before continuing.

"I met the lass last week and she stole me favorite gold ring, arr. I figured it out this morn, and I don't know how she swiped the booty for herself. Me precious baby never leaves my belt buckle, no she doesn't. Stealin' from pirates ain't smart, and that's what yer suppos' to be teachin' her, arrrg."

Without thinking, Zandal blurted out:

"Um, you do realize the implications of what you just said, right?"

Gangplank's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he cocked the pistol in his hand.

"Don't ye be usin' yer fancy words on me, city boy. If'n ye gots somethin' to tell me, say it so I know what ye mean."

"He means we know you fucked like yordles."

Irelia's blades flitted about her head in annoyance.

"Hey!" Rumble protested, but without his mechanical suit, everyone ignored the tiny yordle.

Gangplank stiffened, then sat down slowly.

"Er…arr…arrr…"

"Um…" Zandal was desperate to get out of the meeting. The Institute needed to know what Ahri had been up to, and how to deal with it.

"This has all been extremely informative. I must report this to my superiors." He nodded around the room.

"Thank you for your time. We hope to see you soon on the Fields of Justice."

He banged the podium, and it suddenly shattered under his fist. Twitch's mucus had eaten away at its framework until it had become unstable to the point of collapse. All that was left of the podium was a pile of splinters on the stage. Zandal stared at the ground for a moment, at a loss for words, and Nasus finished his sentence for him.

"This meeting is adjourned."


	2. Chapter 2

_Props to Cerallius and WaddleBuff for proofreading, and providing overall support during the writing process._

Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends and any associated characters or locations.

They are the property of Riot Games.

* * *

><p><em>The world just hates me, doesn't it?<em>

Zandal sighed in resignation, covering his hairless chin with his palm as he once again took his place upon the podium.

Yet again, he had been ordered to call together a meeting, yet again on the topic of Ahri. However, this meeting was reserved for only the veterans and more prominent figures of the League. The likes of Rumble, Lee Sin, and Fizz were forbidden to attend, much to their chagrin, annoyance, and (to some) indifference. The seats were less than half as full as they were last time, with the champions far more spread out and separate from each other.

However, Zandal's bitter duty was tempered by the fact that he would be sharing his burden today. Rjal Flisk stood next to him, before an identical podium of her own, fiddling with a braid.

Zandal and Rjal had enrolled in the Institute at exactly the same time, when they were both fourteen years old. The two had become fast friends, an easy task considering they shared almost all their classes. Now that they were full-fledged Summoners, they had a little more time to spend together, and usually shared the midday meal with each other. Their closeness elicited a few elbow jabs and raised eyebrows from his male friends, who obviously thought something more was going on.

Despite the fact that they were "just friends", Zandal couldn't help but acknowledge her attractiveness. Her dark, mud-colored hair was elaborately braided with long strings of blue ribbon, hanging down almost to her waist in three strands from the back of her head. It fit nicely with her chocolate brown skin, the two identical colors often causing him to lose track of where her forehead ended and her hair began. Her nose was tiny and barely discernible against her freckled complexion, her lips full and supple (though almost always pressed together in a thin line). She had begun turning heads once she blossomed at sixteen, and had had more than a few male companions.

Rjal's eyes shone with significantly more confidence than Zandal's, the blue orbs scanning the room, marking out any potential troublemakers. However, she was not particularly intimidating in stature; almost petite, she stood at less than five and a half feet tall. The standard blue Summoner robes were too long for her, so she cut the sleeves and dress of, effectively making a one-piece short suit.

Compared to Zandal, Rjal was far more boastful, self-absorbed, and arrogant than he would be ever be able to muster. In her first week, she argued with their Alchemy teacher about whether Yordle tears were more acidic than melted Frejlordian icicles. She proved her point by tossing a vial of tears at her instructor, which successfully chewed through his robe while the icicle water she threw immediately afterwards had no effect. Because she had proved her teacher wrong, she got off scot-free.

_I will never, ever understand how she can be so…overpowering, yet not be a social outcast. Must be a natural charisma, or something like that. I'm just…I can't handle that kind of impulsive-yet-always-correct behavior._

Thus, Zandal had long ago vowed to never cross over from the "friend zone" with Rjal. She never made any advances on him, so this was pretty easy to do.

_Get your head back in the game, Zandal. You've got work to do. _

He coughed, awkwardly, and made a fumbling gesture towards Rjal.

"Would you please start us off, Rjal?" Though he tried his hardest to whisper, his voice echoed the amphitheater, bringing the room's attention to him.

Rjal's eyes sparkled with glee as she began her speech.

"Thank you, champions, for attending this meeting. We are aware of your busy schedules, so rest assured, we will attempt to be expeditious."

A few grumbles were the only response she received, with one or two polite greetings.

Noticing something awry, Zandal blurted out.

"Almost everyone whose presence was requested is here. However, I see that we have only one member of the triumvirate here. Where are Akali and Shen?"

Kennen sprang up from his cross-legged position on the stone and hissed back at Zandal, his high-pitched voice difficult to take seriously.

"Do not presume that the Kinkou are at your beck and call, Summoner. Our duties encompass far more than simply participating in the League. The Eye and the Fist are indisposed. The Heart will be the only representative who will attend this gathering."

The yordle's blue eyes glared at the Summoner for a few moments before closing again, as Kennen returned to a meditative posture.

"Um…" At a loss for words, Zandal looked helplessly towards Rjal, who simply grinned back.

"The Three have come to the decision that Ahri must be taught a lesson. However, she is not to be punished." A disappointed groan emitted from Tryndamere's chair, so Ashe elbowed him in the arm roughly and shushed him. Rjal's statement was otherwise met with satisfied nods.

"One of you is to tutor her. The Three wished for us to determine which of you is the most fit to carry out this duty."

Immediately, Ryze bolted upright in his seat, white eyes shining with anticipation.

"Yes, yes…I'll teach this…fascinating creature my arts. So long as she tells me where she learned how to summon that orb…" His whining soprano fit his fragile, wiry, magic-ridden form.

"With all due respect, champion, Ahri's magical potency is not being put into question. Rather, it is her attitude that must be cultivated."

The blue-skinned human pouted his lip and squatted back down, muttering angrily to himself as he stroked his black stubble.

For the first time in weeks, Mordekaiser spoke, his drawn-out rasp sending shivers up Zandal's nerves. He balanced his mace on his right shoulder, caressing the spikes on the surface of the ball.

"Pentakill requires groupies. I approve of her current behavior."

Having apparently spoken his fill, the heavy metal guitarist returned to his seat, leaving everyone else to decipher his cryptic (and possibly nonsensical) words.

Rjal was thrown for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Yes, well, uh, thank you. Anyone else wish to volunteer for this position?"

"Hm…yes…Well, no one here is _gooooooinnnnng_ to **endupteaching** this woman, no**nono**. Not in_…this…continuuuummmmmmmmmm…._"

Zilean's frail, gravelly voice competed with itself. His tone shifted between three distinct speeds: a normal (if deliberate) pace, a rapid, indiscernible jabber of words, and long, drawn out groans. Floating a few inches above his assigned seat, he moved one of the hands on his clock, the hand that governed seconds. His form began to waver and vanish as he resumed talking.

"No, the appropriate person to govern her behavior is**snobslyteoehwcnyontsetat**..."

Noticing the illegibility of his words, Zilean flipped the seconds hand back to its original position. His body reappeared and his speech returned to normal.

_At least, as normal as a man who lives in multiple timelines can speak_.

"Sorry. Flipped**myselftothefuture**. Your minds can't comprehend what's going on in places other**thanthepresent**. I'll try to _accccooooooomo….daaaaaaaatttteeeeee _for that in the future. Or do I do that now? I'm not sure…"

Zandal rubbed his sweating forehead. This was confusing him, and he was hearing on an impossibly minute example of how much Zilean could baffle those who weren't time-travelers. Most Summoners who regularly worked with him learned to ignore his inane predictions and accounts, choosing to simply toss out orders instead.

_Haven't worked with him before…but I heard somebody tried delving deep into his memories, went insane, and started running in circles, attempting to "__**EXTERMINATE!**__" everyone around him. I really don't want to know he saw that made him end up that way._

"If I understand what you're saying …you think no one here is fit to teach Ahri?"

Zandal hazarded a guess, reaching out verbally to the chronomancer.

The immortal shook his head, twiddling the end of his wispy beard between two fingers.

"I know or I do not know. There is no think. In a few seconds…or was it minutes, hm...you'll get**youranswer**. Patience is a virtue, except when it's not, which is often…or is it rarely…erm…"

Zandal gently put Zilean back on track.

"You were telling us something about Ahri."

Zilean snapped his fingers, the sharp _crack_ echoing throughout the room.

"A few seconds! **Thatswhatitwas**! Um, yes. Well, you Summoners can't _doooo iiiiittttt_ yourselves because none of you can resist what she offers, correct?"

"Yes…"

Rjal prompted the ageless wizard, making a gesture to elaborate.

"Hmph. Lack discipline, kids these days. Or is it kids tomorrow? Ahem. Obviously, you need to find him. The one who's not affected by her presence. Except, um, he's **notheretomorrow**. But he'll be there yesterday!"

"Wah-what?"

Even Rjal was dumbfounded by Zilean. He coughed, and started again.

"Whoops. Forgot I hadn't told _yooouu yetttt_. He's the one with no feelings. You know, the dead one? **Ohwait**, he hasn't been born…no wait, he just hasn't had the chance to die…" The chrono-displasic muttered to himself, trailing off.

Zandal shot a knowing glance at Rjal, who nodded dumbly. They both turned (as did all the other champions in the room, excluding Zilean) towards a single figure.

Feeling a multitude of eyes on him, Kennen halted his meditations, noticed everyone staring at him, and furrowed his brow.

"What?"

* * *

><p>"No! I refuse, as would the Eye! The Kinkou will have no part in this little game."<p>

Kennen folded his tiny arms over his chest, sulking in his bench.

Zandal could understand him. Shen was one of the few truly emotionless beings on Runeterra, the man Zilean was obviously referring to. It made sense that he could educate Ahri on the folly of some of her actions, as well as teach her the value of foresight and thinking twice. If someone had told Zandal that one of his colleagues was going to be dragged off to take care of a sex-crazed hybrid, he'd probably-

_Well, I'd actually congratulate him, but…_

Kennen hadn't responded well to Zandal and Rjal's request for Shen to be Ahri's caretaker.

Rjal was the first to speak up, her voice cracking with laughter.

"Oh, come on. It's not a…it's not a tall order…hahahaha…" She dissolved into a fit of muffled laughter.

Kennen's eyes flashed dangerously as sparks ignited on the tip of his ears, tiny bolts of electricity arcing up from the Yordle.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF MY SIZE!"

"Rjal, please stop! You're not helping things!" For the first time, Zandal felt himself positively commanding the attention of the room. He lowered his head in Kennen's direction.

The ninja remained crouching, still in a combat stance, before relaxing and letting the lightning fall away from him.

"Could you at least consider delivering this message to the Eye, Kennen? We would at least like to hear his judgment on the matter."

Zandal's tone was almost pleading, and he could see the ninja considering his proposition.

"The triumvirate will honor this…unusual request, for the moment. But our response is not set in stone. I take my leave."

Crouching and channeling energy for a moment, the yordle let out a fierce howl and collapsed into a ball of white electricity, rushing towards (and out) the exit with astonishing speed.

The rest of the champions took this as an unofficial ending point, and departed the amphitheater. Some filed out the door, while most flourished their abilities in a more dramatic manner, teleporting or otherwise exiting with some sort of visual appeal.

Zandal patted himself on the back.

_Good job._

"Nicely done. I'll send a courier out for Ahri tomorrow. Have fun."

Zandal turned to thank Rjal, but she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Ahri was bored.<p>

Bored, for Ahri, usually meant she was either horny, or really, _really_ in need of a good battle to get the edge off her idleness.

_Not sure which one it is…_

Considering that she was adding a little extra wiggle to her hips as she sauntered down the street, tails flicking energetically behind her, it was probably the former.

_I'm sure our Master at Arms would be more than willing to help me with my little problem._

Bright neon lights could be seen flashing across the street ahead; a large sign above a bar was its source. The words read thusly:

**The Tipsy Tank: Happy hour all day, every day. Or every time you cast a spell.**

_If my purple boy-toy is going to be anywhere in the city, it's here._

Ahri sauntered into the bar, eyes examining every corner of the room, searching for the telltale purple hood. Ten separate, circular tables dotted the wide room, housing various champions, Summoners, or citizens, each of them ignoring the troubles of the day as they chatted absentmindedly. On the other side of the room, a row of six tall barstools were lined up, only one of them occupied. The wooden floor was, shockingly, clean and free of splinters. A single lamp was the only light source, keeping the corners of the room shrouded in darkness, but it was enough to light the area around the brown tables.

_Is that…_

Sure enough, hunched over the counter, nursing a steel mug in his three-fingered hand was Jax himself. The bartender, Gragas, lurched over and refilled his drink with a clear brown liquid, and the two of them raised a toast. The portly drunkard belched, patted his stomach, and wandered off to cater to some other patron.

Ahri slinked over to him, taking care to avoid unnecessary attention. As it happened, too many people were busy idly chatting to notice her…even if she was a head-turner. Arriving at the bar, she bent forward and whispered sultrily into his ear.

"So _there_ you are."

He started lightly, but brought his shock under control almost instantly.

"Hey."

Jax shrugged and resumed drinking. A plastic straw lead up from the mug and into a tiny hole in his mask, keeping his face disguised.

Ahri wrinkled her nose in barely concealed disappointment.

_Guess I'll need to give him a little encouragement._

"So, a little bird...or rather, a very large, frozen bird told me you had a match today. How'd it go?"

Jax's eyes began caressing her form, drinking in her generous cleavage.

"Easy win, but carrying a team to victory is tiring."

That was what Ahri was waiting for. She folded an arm under her chest, propping up her ample breasts and allowing them to spill out over the counter. Tracing the line of her cleavage with a fingertip, she allowed a moan to escape her lips.

"What do you say that I…relieve some of that tension for you?"

Jax cocked his head quizzically, but his voice betrayed his glee.

"I'm guessing you're not planning on giving me a massage?"

Ahri giggled and stood up, bending over slightly to give Jax a generous view of her bosom.

"I'll do…whatever you want. _Anything_."

That did it. Jax leaned forward and wrapped a hand around her waist, his hot breath caressing her forehead.

"Your place or mine?"

* * *

><p>Ahri pushed Jax onto the bed, knocking the wind out of him as he landed roughly. Grinning, she turned away from him and strutted a few feet forward, giving her hips a little extra swagger for his benefit. Reaching a hand behind her back, she grasped the pink ribbon that kept her clothing together and pulled lightly. Her robes were tied incredibly tightly against her chest, so the sudden loosening caused the whole thing to instantly fall away in a flurry of red and white.<p>

Her tails instinctively rushed to cover her, the silver fur hugging her lower stomach and chest, warming her and disguising the goods from Jax's eager gaze. She lifted her arms above her head and clasped her hands together, taking a split stance. Slowly, surely, she began rotating her hips, gyrating her pelvis as her tails fell away, hanging limply as she stood, fully naked.

Keeping her arms above her, Ahri raised her chin and moaned towards the ceiling, bending over slightly, all the while never stopping her impromptu dance. Bent over halfway, her tails began spinning again, forming helixes around her form. She could feel Jax's eyes digging in her buttocks, as if he could bore through them by simply looking.

Suddenly, she spun around and dropped her tails, thrusting her chest forward. Her breasts bounced slightly, the nipples rapidly hardening in the night air. Slowing down and finally stopping, Ahri lowered her hands, tweaking her nipples and pressing her breasts together. Continuing her descent, Ahri brought her hands down and barely brushed the area between the legs. A shudder went through her whole body.

_Just wait, Ahri. You know he likes this. And men always return favors tenfold. Just one last thing…_

One of her tails whisked Jax's lamppost from its place on the wall and placed it directly on the floor behind her, pointing upwards. Holding it up with two tails, Ahri slowly walked around it so the pole was between herself and the bed. Turning around once again, Ahri pressed herself into the pole, sliding upwards and allowing it to glide between her cheeks, leaving a small, glistening trail in its wake.

Twirling around so she was once again facing Jax, Ahri wrapped her left leg around the staff, straddled it, and began rubbing up and down, pressing her magic button against the metal.

Jax gaped, utterly lost for words before such a display. He merely stared, sitting on the edge of the bed, his head dumbly following her position as she danced.

_Our little warrior's having trouble handling his bedroom weapon…how cute. But I'm being a little unfair, of course. Guess I'll have to…pay him back for teasing him so._

Without warning, Ahri dropped the staff and threw herself onto her knees in front of Jax. Before he could react, she grabbed his belt buckle in her hand and snapped it away, causing his pants to fall down past his knees.

His muscled, taut thighs were a turquoise hue, matching the color of his hands. His legs were shaped like a normal humans' would be, but his manhood was anything but. At first glance it resembled a snake's hemipenis, blue like the rest of him, with a thick, smooth base that tapered off towards the top, with no identifiable foreskin and a thin head. No testicles were visible; presumably, they were on the inside of his body. Unlike a snake, however, Jax only possessed one organ.

_One is enough. More than that and it just gets messy. _

Following her lead, Jax kicked his leg garments off, his little soldier beginning to stand at attention. At its full size, it reached a little larger than nine inches in length, barely two inches across at the base. It poked her cheek, a tiny drop of white precum prompting her to continue.

Ahri drew her pink tongue from the scaled base to the tip, planting a kiss upon his head once she reached the top. She poked her tongue into the slit, exploring the sweet interior for a second before taking the head in her lip, not allowing his member to pass her teeth. The soft organ bent against the barrier and curled up into her gum.

Jax grunted, wrapping his right hand around the back of her head and pressing down gently. She released him, a long string of saliva still connecting her lips to his member.

"Calm down. It's _always _better if you take it easy."

His only response was another grunt, but he complied. He didn't move his hand, but no longer pushed her head down.

_He never was the type to wait for what he wants._

Ahri tiled her head to the side, opening her lips slightly. He was thinner than most other men she'd been with, so his penis slipped nicely into her waiting mouth. Wiggling her head back and forth to secure him in place, she bit down lightly to secure him between her teeth, and then lowered herself down onto his length, engulfing him with her lips.

She wrapped her left hand around the thick base of his member and stroked lightly, feeling the ridges on the underside of the appendage. Her core began to moisten at the thought of those same ridges rubbing against her inner walls, driving her to climax.

_Don't get selfish, Ahri. Finish what you started. _

Once she had achieved a steady rhythm, Ahri decided to up the ante.

_Let's make this more interesting, shall we?_

Ahri curled her tongue around him, constricting his organ and tightening the squeeze every so often, deliberately allowing the saliva to drip out and hang from her chin.

Jax reacted extremely positively: He bucked his hips forward, shoving another inch or so down her throat. But her gag reflex still hadn't been triggered: his thin member never managed to irritate her tonsils, and she was only taking in four inches of him, so she was safe.

Ahri still had more tricks up her sleeve. Closing her eyes, she began humming, the vibration of her voice zigzagging from the head of his penis to his base, causing Jax to see stars. She grasped her bosom with both hands and pillowed his penis between her luscious breasts, squeezing them together and grinding the nipples against the base.

Jax arched his back, gasping and grinding his teeth together as he grabbed at the covers, trying vainly to keep his composure. Ahri groaned around his member, cradling the head with her tongue and smothering the rest of him between her milky flesh.

Without warning, Jax secured both hands behind her head and shoved her mouth forward, abandoning any pretense of gentleness. Her throat was suddenly filled with nine inches of blue flesh, the tip poking the back of her esophagus.

Ahri gagged lightly, his sudden action causing her breasts to slip from between her grasp and hang limply, the nipples squeezing against his thighs whenever he thrust her forward.

She briefly considered protesting, but shrugged the thought off immediately.

_It'll be a fun change of pace. Plus I kind of owe him._

She merely grasped his lower back with her left hand to keep herself steady and rode out his little tantrum, waiting for his inevitable climax.

He didn't last much longer. On his fifth thrust down her throat, Ahri felt him twitch, his member poking the roof of her mouth; a telltale sign of his incoming orgasm. She placed her both her hands against his thighs and tried to push herself off of him, raising a hand to bring him to release. Jax, however, ignored her and simply shoved her back down onto him, his length brushing against her wet lips as he re-buried himself to his hilt.

Surprisingly, Ahri did not at all find his roughness unpleasant; actually, his unexpected forcefulness was rather arousing.

_Nice that he finally grew a little bedroom backbone… he's always performed better when he feels he's got something to prove. Plus, it's not like I've never swallowed before. Granted, I sometimes get a little stomach ache…but it's usually worth it._

Despite all the cues, Jax still wasn't quite done yet, so he simply held her in this position, waiting. Ahri was inclined to point out that he would derive more pleasure if he kept moving her head up and down, but she couldn't speak around a mouthful of cock. All that got out was a sort of pathetic groan.

Jax looked down with a start, as if suddenly remembering who he was with. His shoulders briefly sagged, and he looked guiltily at his hands. Slowly, he inched his hands upwards, brushing the tips of her black ears with his thumbs.

Ahri's ears instinctively twitched away from his touch, the ears fleeing his grasp and Jax reached out again, this time with his whole hand, lightly cradling the fur with his tough hands.

Waves of cold pleasure shot down Ahri's spine every time the fur brushed against Jax's fingers, his calluses tickling the delicate organs. Though the feeling was not at all unpleasant, Ahri was mildly embarrassed by her sensitivity.

"Stop! That tickles!"

At least, that's what she would have said if Jax wasn't stuffing himself into her mouth. Instead, all she managed to do was accidently wrap her tongue across the unit in her mouth.

Jax kept up his assault, simply holding his hands in place and allowing her ears to react of their own accord.

"Heheheh-that tickles-hahahaha-stop it-eheehehehee!"

Ahri kept laughing, her lips beginning to unwittingly suck and flick across his member. Her giggles became audible as Jax actively stimulated her ears, poking and prodding at the lobe. Ahri began to gag again, her lips snapping shut over Jax, constricting him and pleasuring him even more. Her mouth, sticky and hot from saliva and built-up precum, blanketed his penis in warm fluids, the liquids beginning to seep out of Ahri's mouth and spill onto his lower stomach, heating up his lower regions. That was the last straw. With a roar, Jax grasped the back of her head and pressed her against his pelvis, releasing deep into her throat.

Her laughing subsided the instant she was shoved forward onto Jax's length. For the first time since they had begun, she was unable to breathe, his seed expanding his member and blocking the passage of air to her lungs. She could feel his cock pulsing on her tongue as he emptied himself into her throat, firing several spurts directly into her esophagus. The warm fluid shot down her system, eventually coming to a rest in her stomach, flooding the empty space. A few streaks of cum bounced back and shot out her nose, clogging her nostrils with jets of liquid that shot out onto Jax's stomach.

His seed was certainly better-tasting than a human's; while most men's cum was bitterly salty, Jax's held a tinge of sweetness. Granted, it wasn't a dessert, but its taste still provoked her to accept as much of the delicious liquid as her stomach could contain-which was considerable. Ahri shut her eyes in focus, greedily sucking through his release as she tried to sneak in a breath or two before he died off. A few bubbles of white goo popped out of her mouth and began to mix with the saliva on her chin, coagulating into a thick layer of milky fluid.

Ahri lifted herself off of Jax, his member slipping out of her lips with a small _pop! _Coughing up a small amount of cum that had gone down the wrong hole, she waved a finger through the thin strings that spilled out of her mouth and connected her to his pelvis, severing them. Jax put a hand under her chin and tilted her face towards him, rubbing a small amount of fluid off her mandible. Giggling, Ahri wiped her jaw clean with the back of her hand, her eyes shining with amusement and mock disappointment.

"Warn me the next time go off on a tantrum like that."

Jax shrugged and stood up, ignoring Ahri as he staggered over to the bathroom door, slamming the white portal shut behind him. Once things got underway, he didn't speak much. Ahri could hear the sound of splashing water through the door. Presumably, Jax was washing himself clean of his own fluids.

Ahri was mildly annoyed.

_After waiting for so long, he chooses to take a break _now_, of all times?_ _If he's not going to hurry up, I'll let him know what he's missing out on…_

Rolling herself onto the damp bed, Ahri pulled herself up so that her head was resting on two fluffy pink pillows, the cloth beginning to imprint into the shape of her ears. Securing herself into a comfortable position, Ahri spread herself, bending her knees and using the leverage on her leg to lift her hips up off the bed. Once she had risen up about three inches, her tails formed a platform under her back and secured her in her elevated position. A single thick, fluffy limb wriggled up from the mass of fur and flicked across her clitoris.

Ahri cringed in pleasure, allowing the tail to tease her entrance, wiggling back and forth as its bristles continued to poke at her pleasure center. The furred limb began to penetrate her, teasing her entrance, but Ahri stopped herself…reluctantly.

_Don't want to tire myself out before he comes back...much as I'd like to. _

Grasping the tail, Ahri caught a tiny droplet of her own liquid on a thumb, taking an experimental lick of her own salty fluids. Suddenly, she stopped, still holding her thumb in her mouth. She could hear Jax drying himself off; the sound of cloth rubbing across skin was unmistakable.

Ahri removed her tails out from under her, allowing her hips to fall back down onto the bed. Jax burst from the bathroom fully naked except for his helmet.

"Took you long enough. I was beginning to think you were going to leave me here, all alone. So sad."

Licking a dabble of fluid off her thumb, Ahri moaned and allowed two tails to snake up over her thighs and grip her vaginal lips, slowly spreading herself open. The blankets were stained with fluids, strings of her own lubrication hanging between the sides of her entrance. A familiar scent began to roll off of Ahri in waves: Jax's nostrils were bombarded by the perfume of her arousal, her sweet, flowery pheromones stiffening him to full size. Ahri's display probably also had that effect as well.

Ahri looked him over, drinking in his now-familiar form. His blue chest was ridged with obvious muscle, honed to a chiseled perfection through long hours on the Fields. Rivulets of sweat began to drip down his abdominals, sliding up and over the six rough curves. Not a single inch of fat or excess skin was visible anywhere on his body. Ahri drew a tongue across her lower lip, beckoning him over with cock of her head.

"Hurry up, big boy."

Wordlessly, Jax crept up onto the bed, tracing a finger along her silky, sweaty thigh as he positioned himself over her, his legs splaying out behind him. Placing his hands flat on the bed, parallel to her chest, Jax aligned himself with her sheath and prodded her entrance, allowing a small amount of nectar to drip onto his head. Slowly, surely, he began to sink in to her, the pink lips welcoming his blue member with open arms.

Ahri sank her teeth into her lower lip, closing her eyes as a small, unintentional blush began to blossom across her cheeks. His descent tickled and scraped all the right places, stretching her just the right amount, hitting the sweet spot along the blurry line of pleasure and pain. Each time his shaft, slick with her lubrication, made contact with her inner walls, Ahri felt her stomach knot in pleasure. A moan escaped her lips as his shaft brushed the underside of her clitoris, provoking the bundle of nerves to buzz with pleasure.

Unbeknownst to him, Ahri wasn't closing her eyes so as to contain any discomfort-in fact, quite the opposite, if her muted, silent squeals were any indication. Heat radiated off of Jax whenever blood pumped up his unit, seeping into her folds. Being so completely filled lent Ahri an immense sense of contentment…of warmth. Even with no stimulation through movement, Ahri found her inner walls pulsing around Jax, in synch with her hyperventilation. When she breathed in, she contracted and constricted around Jax. Upon exhaling, she loosened ever so slightly, relaxing her grip on his member.

For Jax, this was maddening. He had just entered, and she was already hugging him tightly, her vaginal walls pumping fluids onto his freshly cleaned unit. She was unbelievably warm; whenever her muscles clutched at him, his loins ignited with their shared heat.

Having ensured that Ahri was now comfortably stretched around him, Jax began to slowly pull back, slipping out of her The exit left Ahri gasping with pain as lava boiled up from her now empty core, the entrance throbbing in protest. He halted once his head had reached the pink muscles just outside her cervix, and began to sink back in, sliding his hips forward and sneaking past her cervix once again. Having buried himself fully, Jax exited again, keeping his agonizingly slow pace.

After six or so lazy thrusts Ahri found herself getting impatient. Jax wasn't exactly known for his cool, calculating mannerism; no, he was a brash, hotheaded individual who rushed into battle and dispatched foes with a flurry of quick strikes. She wanted that side of him. She wanted to test out her ride's real speed. Waiting for him to withdraw once again, she snaked a tail up behind his shoulder and pushed him forward, a grunt emanating from both parties as he was instantly re-submerged in her pink flesh. His member's struggles, however, only served to further stimulate Ahri. Ahri struggled to pant, much less speak. But she was able to get a single message across.

"Scared…champ? Show me what you…got."

Jax needed no second bidding. Shrugging her tail off his shoulder, he withdrew his white, dripping member out completely, and plunged straight back into her. Its brutal ascent up her canal jarred Ahri- for a moment; fiery pain ricocheted from her abdomen. But after he pulled halfway out yet again and drilled back into her with significantly more speed, the sensation began to fade. He managed to hit the same spot with every entrance. Elsewhere, this consistent chafing would result in abrasions and rashes. But this time, it only curled Ahri's toes with each shock that traveled up her spine.

As he relentlessly pounded into his willing partner, Ahri's strained, shrill squeals were her response to his every prod. Her vision began to fade as her eyes clouded over, her amber pupils darkening with pleasure. They unwittingly rolled up into her sockets as Jax continued to plow, leaving only her soulless whites visible. The earlier burn from Jax's piercing of her innermost sanctum faded into a consistent, blurry hum of pain and bliss as she came, her walls convulsing around him. Fortunately for the both of them, Jax was still able to break through and, aided by the lubrication from her climax, managed to continue his expedition up her snug cavity.

Ahri's locked her legs around Jax's lower back, her toes curling into the blanket and nipples grinding harshly against his chest as she cried out.

"Yes, _yes!_ I want everything! Don't you _dare_ stop! Cum inside me! _Now!_"

Jax felt his member twitch as the first few waves of his climax began rushing out of his member. Drawing himself back for one final stab, he roared and slammed into Ahri one final time. His pelvis smacked against her clitoris, resulting in a meaty, wet slapping noise that forced a few strings of both their climaxes out of Ahri.

He exploded, a torrent of his warm, sticky seed overflowing from Ahri, the wave coating her slick, fertile walls with his liquid. Without thinking, Jax grasped Ahri's slick thighs and rammed her against him even harder, elevating her hips and holding her against him as his roar fading into a guttural growl of pleasure.

Ahri felt her channel swell with an excessive amount of essence, which quickly spilled out over onto their joined hips, thick strands connecting their two bodies. Ahri's senses erupted with an earthquake of pleasure, radiating outward from her core. Her tails curled around each other, coiling and thrashing alongside her own mewling, and struggling as she felt her center spike with repeated pleasure. She pulsed around Jax's member with each fresh tide of cum, her movements allowing their climaxes space to splash out in a torrent onto the bed sheets.

A rapid flurry of indistinguishable words tumbled out of her mouth as she felt herself being filled past her carrying capacity with Jax's burning essence. Her tails flailed wildly, a few of them wrapping around Jax's arms as he continued to pour himself into her.

Finally, Jax's member stopped twitching, and he loosed his grip, his arms suddenly sagging. Extracting himself from her with a bit of pushing and effort, he finally managed to slide out, his member now completely flaccid, flopping about comically. His excess semen gushed out of him, leaving a small puddle of white fluid on the blanket underneath his dripping unit. Jax rolled off of his hyperventilating partner, pulling a pillow up and flinging himself atop it.

Ahri panted heavily, her tails coming down to rest as her legs relaxed, sore from rubbing against Jax's scaly back. Her aching womanhood still buzzed with pleasure, still in the process of her final climax as if Jax was still atop her, riding her to amazing results. A steady stream of Jax's seed continuously dripped out of her raw, puffy red slit, becoming part of the steadily increasing pool of milky liquid that covered a generous region of the bed. Ahri's legs snapped shut to cover up the opening and allow the remainder of his essence to avoid escaping her canal, trapping the gloriously hot liquid inside her. The fluids sloshed about, warming Ahri as they finally settled in her crevice, allowing her to spread her lower limbs once again.

Stretching, Ahri rested her head on his broad, scaly, turquoise shoulders, allowing her tails to cover their legs from the night's chill. Lying on his back, Jax caressed Ahri's thigh, bringing his hand up to trace the line of her hip. She swatted his hand away with a tail, giggling all the while. Jax grunted and tried to pull himself up, but his arms gave way and he fell right back down on his back.

"I'm guessing you're too tired to go again?"

Ahri's only response was a heavy snore, and the feeling of Jax's muscles relaxing under her cheek.

"Figures."


	3. Chapter 3

_SORRY that this took so long. Busy with all my other stuff (Games, my new series, school, etc) and this lost priority for a time._

_I kinda rushed this so it may lack editing. Point out any mistakes you find, if you will.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ahri bounced her bright blue orb against the metal sheets of one of Zaun's many airship docks. The sun was barely rising up in the horizon at this hour, fog hanging heavy over the already bustling factories.<p>

A line of people of varying affiliations waited in single file to board a large steel zeppelin. A large, brown balloon to cured leather was strung tightly between riggings on both sides of the ship, connected by a large metal masthead growing out of the center of the deck. A large pull-away bridge connected the ship, twice the length of the legendary river worm-serpent Baron Nashor (or, at least, the facsimile made for Summoner's Rift matches) , to the perfectly straight dock. The putrid stenches of sludge and smog wafted up from the distant streets, nearly a mile below the airship tower.

Ahri sighed, ruffling the document from the Kinkou yet again as the bouncer ushered the next passenger onto the ship. Ten more people-a mix of yordles, humans, and a few other races- stood between her and airborne transportation to Ionia. Tossing her soul sphere from one hand to another, Ahri took the chance to reread what the Kinkou had sent her.

_Per the request of the Institute of War, the Kinkou have agreed that the individual in question should enter the Order's tutelage in the Ionian Isles. The Nine-Tailed Fox must depart for Ionia within the week, aboard The Axiom. Presenting this document to Captain Naether will secure passage to The Isles. _

_ All traveling expenses while aboard this vessel are covered by the Institute of War; following landing and departure from The Axiom, all other expenses must be paid for by the student-to-be. Upon arrival at the Kinkou Sanctuary, a Summoner will be at hand to bind the champion to the location, granting the champion permission to use Institute-approved teleporters to traverse to the Sanctuary, for ease of travel._

_ Upon arrival, The Nine-Tailed Fox is free to explore Ionia as she wishes, and has no set time limit for arriving at the Sanctuary. _

_ As Balance dictates,_  
><em> Harumi Hisako<em>  
><em> Summoner, Kinkou Director of International Affairs<em>

Ahri almost crumpled the paper in her hand.

_ Just because of a little…tryst…they're sending me off to some reeducation center? I suppose I'd better humor them, considering how much they've helped me learn…but this is a little outrageous. It's not like I set Cho'Gath on Bandle City…though it'd be fun, admittedly…to watch all the little yordles run…_

She shook her head, dismissing the thought before she actually began to consider it.

_ This is exactly what I'm supposed to be learning-the value of a single life, mercy…whatever else they've been blabbering on about. I can't remember half of my lessons. Maybe I should-_

"Ugh, who let that out of their basement?"

Ahri's ears twitched towards the nasally voice that hissed the sharp comment, and her soul sphere began to glow a soft red, as opposed to its usual, neutral blue.

During times of extreme emotion, her orb (being a vessel for her soul and the essences of her former victims) acted as an extension of her psyche, altering shape and color slightly to display her feelings. To all but herself (and very, very well trained mind readers), however, it never changed shape. Right now, it was displaying mild annoyance, and fast blossoming into outright anger.

Pretending not to hear, she stayed facing away from the speakers. With a flick of her wrist, her orb flew up to her shoulder. Granting her vision behind her, and consequently, of her observers, was a simple matter of binding the sight in her left eye to the orb's view.

Two men leaned against the railings of the airship dock, glaring daggers at her back while they whispered loudly. Both were clad in tight, overtly dressy, purple suits that hugged their scrawny, tall forms far more than was possibly healthy for them. It also gave Ahri a little more information than she could possibly want. Being Zaun, of course, this could easily be the norm…comparatively.

Examining further, Ahri could make out a few flaws. While they were, at first glance, identical-greasy black hair, hollow cheekbones, broad foreheads- they each possessed a few distinct defects, possibly as a result of the self-experimentation allegedly common in Zaun, made famous by Singed.

The left one was missing a chunk of flesh from his ear, and an ugly line of blisters crisscrossed his chin. His friend, at first glance, had no defects, but a few became apparent after looking more closely. Two fingers on his right hand were missing, and dots of deep purple sprinkled his complexion.

"Whoever it belongs to is either very creative or dabbling in some unhealthy fetishes."

The second voice held a less condescending tone; the purple-dotted man stroked his chin pensively, looking Ahri up and down, his bloodshot eyes examining her every detail.

"I mean, I can understand kidnapping a crush and imprisoning her until Stockholm's eventually sets in, or making yourself a slave from a few cells, but the tails? And the ears? What purpose do they serve? It's easy to graft body parts from one body to another…but I can see no practical use for these extra organs."

_ They must think I'm one of their experiments gone amok, and let loose to roam the town. Either that or they think I'm some kind of servant._

Ahri wrinkled her nose in disgust, lowering her orb and blotting the two men out from her vision.

_ Humans can be truly awful creatures. I sometimes forget why I so desperately want to become one._

"Hey!"

Unsure if the exclamation was directed at her, Ahri turned, and found herself looking at a third man, his purple, flowing robes denoting his status as a Summoner. He pointed angrily at her two insulters with his right index finger, the pair returning his gaze nonchalantly.

Though his hood was pulled over his face, a few sharp glances revealed the telltale rustle of long brown-black hair, the few visible strands standing out against his light skin. His nose, solid and square, matched the shape of his jaw and cheekbones, giving his face a simple, worn-down feel. Dark brown pupils overflowed with youthful energy and sparkled with excitement-or possibly rage. He stood half a head taller than Ahri, barely surpassing six feet in height. Next to the Zaunites, he was burly, huge, intimidating-but compared to the likes of Tryndamere, he was puny.

He jabbed the purple-dotted one's chest, his fingers leaving an imprint in the (unfortunately) skintight material before fading away. The Zaunite shoved his hand away and made a move to advance on the Summoner, but the purple-robed figure spoke before either could strike.

"Don't you know who she is?"

The Summoner stopped expectantly, his finger still awkwardly held in the air in from of the Zaunite. His friend scoffed, turning away.

"Let me guess-she belongs to you and you're going to give us some lecture about how she's 'the future of humanity' or 'the key to unlocking something or another'. Please."

The Summoner's shoulders began shaking with audible rage as his voice took on a dangerous, self-righteous tone.

"Even if she was, that's no way to treat a lady. But she's not. That's Ahri, the Nine-Tails fox. And you've just insulted her. To her face."

Both Zaunite's faces immediately went pale, their hunched backs shooting up ramrod straight. After a quick glance between Ahri and the vengeful Summoner, they took the hint and promptly took their leave, shoving each other out of the way in their effort to get away from her before she decided to teach them a lesson. Their retreat was efficient and soundless.

Ahri watched them leave, amusement stamped across her features as her orb faded to its usual green-blue. She was so absorbed by the sight that she failed to notice the Summoner turn back to face her until he spoke.

"Pardon me, milady. I trust they did not cause too much offense?"

His voice echoed with concern, his dark brow furrowed in worry as he awaited her response.

_ He's certainly a gentleman._

Ahri giggled, covering her face with a dainty hand to disguise the flash of her canines.

"Oh, it's quite alright, Summoner. Thank you."

His body sagged with relief as he wiped his brow. Rolling his shoulders and straightening himself once again, he paused awkwardly, trying to come up with a follow-up to her response.

"So…what brings a champion to one of Zaun's airports? You can't use one of the Institute's portals to take you where you need to go?"

The tone of his last sentence held a hint of suspicion, but was tempered with the genuine curiosity emanating from his other words. His raised brow betrayed only interest in her activities, not accusation.

Ahri debated how much she could tell him. On one hand, the nature of her trip was a mild source of embarrassment. On the other hand, it's not like she needed to tell him any more than he needed to know.

"I have an…errand to run in Ionia. There aren't any portals to the exact location I need to be, so I figured I'd just take a zeppelin to the coast and walk the rest of the way."

At this, the Summoner brightened up, his eyes gleaming with excitement as he responded with equal veracity.

"What a coincidence! I happen to be traveling to Ionia too!"

It was Ahri's turn to be (or to pretend to be) suspicious. However, years of practice disguising her emotions allowed her to restrain the inflections that would betray her better than he had.

"Don't you have the capacity to just portal yourself there from the Institute?"

Without responding, he brushed past Ahri, walking up to the railing of the platform. Leaning over the edge, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed, allowing a stray breeze to blow the hood off his head. His hair went down past his chin, blowing wildly. His words were nearly snatched away by the wind before they reached Ahri.

"I know. I just…like going naturally. I have quite a large amount of free time, so it's not like I'm urgently needed. Why shouldn't I enjoy the experience of being on an airship just because I don't have to be?"

Ahri had to admit, he had a point. It was nice to be able to travel without magic, to feel the wind in her hair and across her fur, the sharpness of twigs as they cracked under her feet. Not to mention all the virile young men with their luscious bodies and pure, fulfilling souls-

_ Dammit! Get a hold of yourself! You're supposed to be a recovering addict, not one that regularly indulges!_

Instead of responding, she slid up beside him, resting her back against the railing as the breeze died down, allowing his hair to fall over his face. He brushed it aside just as another voice rang out.

"Miss? You're next in line."

The crewmember who was ushering passengers aboard was gesturing wildly to her. Ahri hadn't noticed that the line in front of her had already dissipated. Without turning back to the Summoner, she hurried over to the bridge, passing the document into the hand of the crewmember as she passed.

For a moment, it looked like he was about to stop Ahri from rushing onto the zeppelin, but he thought to glance at the document first. A quick look at whom it was addressed to, and he fell silent, dumbly allowing Ahri to step aboard the airship.

Ahri ignored the shocked whispers and turned heads, seeking only to get to an empty room as fast as possible. Just before descending into the lower decks, she snuck a glance behind her, watching as the Summoner from before handed a ticket to the greeter and step on the ship.

Eyes gleaming, Ahri continued down the stairwell, her orb beginning to shift slightly from green to pink, indicating amusement.

_This should be fun..._

* * *

><p>Fortunately for her sanity, the trip itself was uneventful and short, requiring her to be in the stuffy, rickety airship for only a few days-almost three days and two nights, though she wasn't quite aware of that until later. Ahri spent her entire journey in her room with the porthole closed and meals delivered whenever she pleased, so she had no real sense of time. Because of her skewed internal clock, the now-cloistered fox had found herself unable to sleep on many occasions, so had attempted to force drowsiness on herself through long, warm showers. The fact that she was likely using up half of <em>The Axiom<em>'s hot water supply on her own simply sweetened the deal.

* * *

><p>Now, Ahri found herself on the ground, back in her native land of Ionia, several feet from the exit ramp of the airship. The landing tower was somewhat isolated from the nearest major port town, so it hosted a few rooms for rent and a tiny cafeteria. Ahri had no plans to stay anywhere near this hunk of metal and wood planted in the forest any longer than she needed to, as demonstrated by her rapid, overly rushed movement down the winding stairs, past the lobby, and out onto the path. Dropping her handbag, she closed her eyes and drew her hands through her hair, curving backwards as she breathed in heavily through her sensitive nose. Taking in the scent of the forest, trying to blot out the hum of machines above her and the faint scent of mechanical exhaust.<p>

_It feels...so...strange to be back here, so soon. Back...home..._

But home it was no longer. Her murders technically made her a criminal, and even if the League had cleared her of all Ionian law charges, a sinking, empty feeling in her gut settled in whenever she considered moving back that pushed her away. The Institute was her home now.

Yet here she was, visiting her native land, yet feeling unwelcome, like a foreign fugitive in an alien land.

For the first time, Ahri felt a twinge of something in her stomach, an amplified version of the ache from before.

_Is...is this...what is this? Why don't I...why am I...sad?_

She gave a tiny shake of her head, imperceptible to any passerby. They did not notice her discomfort-those that weren't staring at her, at least.

_I don't...know what this is..._

Brushing it off with some difficulty, Ahri'd decided to investigate this later. Right now, she knew she needed to take care of one thing before she could travel to the Kinkou-purge the artificial, pumped water off of herself with something a little more _natural_.

_I need to rinse myself of all my rinsing_.

Ignoring the irony, she probed around with her nose, trying to determine the exact direction of the nearest body of water. What hit her was incredibly surprising.

There, to the west, away from the path and over the ridge. The clinging heat of steam tickled her nose, accompanied by a slightly stronger scent of clear water, with the faintest hint of sulfur. Together, they could only mean one thing.

_Hot spring._

That was how Ahri found herself running in the opposite direction of the path, over the hills, instructions to travel to the Kinkou forgotten at the thought of cleanliness. Her bag draped over her shoulder, she tore up the hill with an abandon she usually only reserved for sexual anticipation.

_Kinkou can wait. I need to be clean!_

Her thoughts flew by in a flash as she ran up the hill, tails streaming besides her. And there she was at last. Panting ever-so-slightly, a small sheen of sweat on her brow from the hike up the surprisingly steep surface, and she overlooked one of Ionia's legendary hot springs.

The spring itself was perfectly circular, ringed with smooth gray rocks that sunk gradually into the cloudy, bubbling water. Steam rose in a heavy blanket-it was obvious that if the wind wasn't blowing the steam her way, she might've not been able to see this treasure from her position through the evaporated liquid. A few large rocks along the edge prevented her from simply walking into it, and were the only sections where the surrounding rock didn't simply melt into the pool.

It took all her self-control to not rush helter-skelter down the hill and throw herself (and her dry kimono) into this surface evidence of underground volcanic activity.

_...Deep breathes, Ahri, deep breathes. The spring will still be there when you _walk _down to it..._

Taking her own advice, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply in through her nose, her chest rising and back straightening as she went. With a great sigh, she opened her eyes and exhaled, relaxing herself.

The spring was still there, of course.

_See, Ahri? Nothing to worry about. _

Putting one foot over another, Ahri made her way down the grass, relishing in the increasing heat as the steam grew nearer. The question of where to put her clothes came to mind, but a dry rock just where the grass abruptly ended and stone began proved adequate for her needs.

She dropped her bag against the stone, and her kimono followed suite. Running her hands through her hair, she took in the sensation of the heavy mist running over her naked form, her increased proximity allowing her to get a full blast of its heat-only immersing herself would give her more heat. She wasn't sure if the liquid droplets dotting her thighs was sweat or water from the steam. A large droplet hung on her exposed nipple before falling down, landing on the stone in front of her with a small _plop_.

_Easy does it...those wetter rocks look slippery._

Arms extended to her sides for balance, Ahri moved herself forward with excessive carefulness, gasping slightly when her pale white toes first sank into a puddle between two rocks at the edge of the pool. A spike of heat flashed through the poor body part, but Ahri knew the slightly painful heat would fade as she fully entered the water.

Another large step forward, and the water was up past her ankle. She couldn't see her foot below the surface.

Her tails were starting to hang heavy from the liquid they were absorbing, the steam surrounding her on all sides except in front of her, where she could see the pool extending before her figure. She needed to sink into the water before the weight started hurting her lower back.

She didn't have to wait long. Three more light movements in front of her, and the water was nearly up to her waist-the depth had increased dramatically. Fortunately for her, the fox had stayed near the edge of the pool-thus, all she had to do was position her tails below the water, pushing against the rock side, and lower herself.

As the water encased her voluptuous form, she gasped once again as heat overtook her, growing steadily hotter as more and more of her own body was submerged.

_It's-it's even warmer than the Institute's showers..._

Finally, her buttocks hit the rock bottom of the pool, the water conveniently just above her nipples. In fact, it nearly mirrored the cleavage of her standard garb, only wavier and less fabric-y. Ahri's teeth sunk into her lower lip as the heat overtook her, dulling her senses in the best way.

_Sit back, relax...and be all by myself..._

The fox-woman allowed herself to go limp against the outcropping. Her jaw relaxed as her eyes closed, heedless of the world around her as all that existed was herself and this scalding pool.

Unfortunately, she wasn't going to be alone for much longer...

* * *

><p><em>Who's going to join our lovely Ahri?<em>

_Well, hopefully you won't have to wait nearly as long to find this one out!  
><em>

_Review please, and make sure you tell Waddlebuff how much Ahri loves him because she's his waifu. And his only :D  
><em>


End file.
